All of You
by Maman Abeille
Summary: "Tell me what I did?" "You still love Ladybug!" A somewhat melodramatic snapshot of Marinette and Chat Noir when a certain kitty doesn't realize that he's slipped up. (Happy.ending MariChat, promise!)


**All of You **

"Why so glum, Princess?" The young designer startled, narrowly avoiding dragging her pen across her paper and potentially ruining the sketches she had been workin on. She'd been out on her balcony, trying to bury herself in her designs to distract her from the very voice that had just broken her concentration. Over the past several months, the superhero had been dropping by her balcony several times a week to talk and hang out. The previous week, he'd confessed to her that he was developing feelings for her. She'd happily told him she had been feeling the same for him. Then, last night, the playboy cat continued his normal flirts and declarations of love to Ladybug during patrol. She was livid to say the least. She had made an excuse of having to leave, leaving her very confused partner atop the Arc de Triumph. Over the past twelve hours, she had gone from angry, to hurt, to confused. Now, at the sound of his voice, his very nonchalant voice at that, she was back to angry.

"Go away, Chat," she growled, refusing to look at him. He stared down at her, shocked. In the months that he had know her as Chat, he had never seen his Princess this angry before, especially at him. At he observed her more closely, trying to find any clues as to her upset, he noticed her knuckles turning white from her grip on the pen, and tears prickling the corners of her eyes. "Marinette?" He crouched down next to her, trying to catch her line of sight. He reached out for her hand, the reconsidered and pulled back. "What's wrong?"

She shot up, glaring at him. "What's wrong? Really, Chat?" Her sketchbook was flung to the side with a huff, her breath quick and heavy. "Last week, you kiss me. You tell me that you are falling in love with me. You let me sit there and pour my heart out to you in return. You let me honestly believe that you do love me. Then you go and just- you go and-" She stopped, unable to continue through the tears that were freely flowing down her cheeks her that point. She wiped angrily at the tears, and turned away from him. She folded her arms around herself, unable to stop crying.

Chat's heart clenched at the sight. He felt the tell tale prickle of tears in his own eyes, but fought them back. He had no idea what he could have done to upset his his love so deeply, but that did nothing to relieve the guilt and pain. "Please," he whispered, stepping forward to gently wrap his arms around her waist from behind and rest his chin on her shoulder. "Tell me what I did?"

"You still love Ladybug!" she cried, turning on him and pushing him back away from her.

"Marinette, I need you to look at me when I say this," he told her very calmly. He'd realized what happened, and curses himself for his slip up the night before. He took her shoulders in his hands, holding her place and staring directly at her. "I love you. Only you, and all of you."

She calmed some at his words, but didn't lean any closer into his touch. "You told Ladybug last night that you-"

"I told you," he whispered, pulling her into his chest. "Let me explain." He sat them both down on the chaise, readjusting her so that he could see her face, without having to release his hold on her. "I found out it was you two nights ago. After the last akuma. I saw you transform. I was elated it was you. Last night, during patrol, I let my heart get ahead of me. It was probably the adrenaline of actually knowing that it was really you and actually seeing you there. I didn't even realize I told you I was in love with you as Ladybug until just now."

Marinette's eyes were wide in shock, but she didn't say anything. She opened her mouth to speak several times, but closed it again when she realized she didn't have the words.

"Marinette?" Chat asked hesitantly. Her silence, her complete lack of a reaction, was starting to worry him. "Please, say something." He nudged his head against hers ever so slightly to reinforce is plea.

It took another several moments, but she finally cleared her throat and whispered faintly, "You know I'm Ladybug. And you're okay with that. You love Marinette. You love Ladybug. But you know it's me. So it's okay." She seemed to be piecing all of the information together out loud. Something warned him from interrupting her, and let patiently let her process it all slowly. He finally let out a sigh of relief at her last sentence.

"Yes," he nodded, with a hopeful smile. He wasn't fully sure he was out of the dog house yet, but it seemed like it was heading that direction.

"You're not in love with anyone else?" she asked once more for clarity.

"Never in a million years, Princess," he assured her. "You are without any shadow of a doubt the only one for me. I knew it since the first akuma attack. You amazed me as Ladybug. Then, I got to know you as Marinette, and made me fall in more in love with that side of you. I could barely believe it when I saw you transform. It didn't seem possible that I could be that lucky. It still doesn't."

She wrapped her arms around his middle, burring her face into his chest. "I love you, too, Chat." He titled her head up so that he could see her face, and kissed her gently before leaning his own head against hers. The two stayed there, Marinette in his lap on the same chair that they had shared so many nights before, until Chat noticed she had drifted to sleep. He careful repositioned her in his arms and carried her gently through the trap door that lead to bedroom and placed her in the bed. He noticed the red kwami that flew over to them and gave her a small nod as she nuzzled herself into her chosen's side, knowing any further conversations or introductions could wait for another day. He grabbed the blanket from the bottom of her bed and laid it over them both. He went back outside and brought in her sketch book and pens, leaving them safely on her desk, before shutting the hatch behind him. There was sure to be more explanations over the coming days. He needed to tell her who he was now more than ever. There would be new bumps to overcome as the dynamic of their relationships were sure to shift some at knowing each other's true identities, but for now, all was well again.

**It's late. I'm not sure how much I really like this one. I keep going from 'oh they are out of character' to 'nope, that is exactly how a hormonal teenage girl would react'. I'd love any thoughts. **

**As of now, it is complete. However, I might end up adding to it in a day or two.**

**\- Maman Abeille**


End file.
